


食用橘子的八个地点

by Ohnomariya



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnomariya/pseuds/Ohnomariya
Summary: 坤×橘今天小队员也在熄灯的大房子里听到了奇怪的声音





	1. 门

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 坤×橘  
>  今天小队员也在熄灯的大房子里听到了奇怪的声音

“林彦俊？林彦俊今天睡这么早吗？”半夜回家的小孩，放低了声音也还是咋咋呼呼，巡视似的，“老大？老大也睡啦？”

拖鞋声踢踢踏踏地远了，蔡徐坤笑起来：“你看，我们家隔音还是不错的。”

“会被听见的……呜……”

被钳制住双手压在门上，因一墙之隔有人经过而绷紧的身体反而给了侵入者更大的快感，换来更快更狠的肏弄，呻吟被碾碎了断续从林彦俊咬红了的唇间溢出来。

“哈啊……太……太深了……”

尾椎升起的酥麻酸软让身体止不住地往下滑，又被顶得更深，乳首在门上摩擦着，又痛又麻却硬得像小石子，被促狭地捏起：“这么硬了呀？”

后穴里的抽插又加速，每一下都准确地撞过敏感点，又深入得可怕，如潮的快感和失控的恐惧拍打得大脑一片空白，被肏得双腿打颤，踮了脚想逃离却没有力气，只能仰起头发出无声的哭叫。

“老大房里什么声音啊？是不是进老鼠了？”

又是小孩的声音，极近地在门外响起，猛然把林彦俊的思维拉了回来，恐惧和羞耻双重作用下的身体随之绷紧，后穴紧缩摩擦，反倒给了蔡徐坤极致的快感，他爽得叹气，就着这一缩猛肏几下，射在了最深处。

“我做俯卧撑呢，碰倒了点东西。”高声应付了外面的小孩，蔡徐坤压低了声音笑着看过去，“……也射得很多嘛。”

压抑在喉咙里的呻吟听起来像小狗呜咽，着实惹人爱怜，被压在门上肏到射出来又被灌得满满的，倚着罪魁祸首的胸口跪坐在地上，满脸泪痕，腿根颤抖着沾满湿黏的痕迹，又凑上来索求安慰的吻。

“被你看透了。”

除了做爱时是个暴君之外，是体贴又好哄的队长啊。


	2. 会場

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 农×橘  
>  啊嘞小陈一天到晚都在肖想哥哥的什么啊

“结束了哦。会不会觉得这个样子比本番的时候更喜欢？”林彦俊把目光投向黑黢黢的屋顶。

灯音美团队刚刚拆完设备走了，侧台口堆着用完的泡沫盒和鲜花，干冰机的废管耷拉着，等着第二天被收走。舞台上有零星落下的干冰，一点一点逸出冰凉的雾气来，环绕着两人的脚踝。

“有百合花香。”陈立农答非所问，抬了腿用自己的脚踝去勾林彦俊的小腿，冰得他嘶了一声，“我喜欢这个。”

“还有灰尘味呢。”林彦俊应着，“要在这里吗？废墟似的。”

 

没有主语甚至也没有谓语，却立刻被理解，动情的吻覆上来，在昏暗的舞台中央像幕哑剧。

 

“再来这里可能就是要分开了……啊……”忍耐着后穴里润滑扩张的手指，坚持说些丧气话的人被报复地狠狠按压，软了腿环上对方的脖颈，“农农……”

鼻腔里溢满了百合花香，带一点放久了的颓败气息，又被对方衣料上的味道盖过去。

稍微安心一点。

半褪下裤子却留下内裤，少年人的手又温热地挤进那层布料，钻进臀缝，后穴被抚慰到适应，甚至产生隐秘的欲望，肠液渐渐润湿了甬道，被模拟着抽插搅出水声。

抽出来的手在内裤上草草擦了，就去脱自己的外套：“再怕脏可没办法了。”

往地上一铺，又说：“那我就只能肏到你忘记这回事了。”

林彦俊脸腾地红了，适应了性爱的身体和大脑被后半句的直白刺激到发麻，陈立农于是又凑上来吻，摩挲着颈子与腰背，汲取了空气刻意营造茫然的空白，将诱人的猎物推倒在那外套上，扯开半湿的阻隔。

“来了喔。”

 

性器顶在穴口一点一点撑开了甬道，因为疼痛下意识想要逃，却被掐住了腰，轻微的旋转碾得林彦俊说不出话，缓慢地抽插每一下都顶中花心，接连泛起的酸麻让他软了腰，几乎整个上半身都塌了下去，脸埋在交叠的胳膊之间，急促地呼吸汲取着外套上属于陈立农的味道，填满意识里的空白，后穴的深处又再次渴望地绞紧吸吮起来。

“啊……哈啊……啊啊啊慢、慢一点……呜啊……”

突然的加速拍打出淫靡的肉体交合声，被顶中敏感点的身体控制不住地颤抖，快感浪潮似地冲刷着四肢百骸，整个后背都麻了。

身体被顶得向前冲，又被拉回来，每一下都被肏到最深，被褪到膝盖的裤子绷着他的双腿，让他夹得更紧，硬挺的性器前端被撞得蹭到那件外套上，毛毛糙糙地刺激着，浸湿了一片。

“好可惜，都收走了。看那个定位贴，你记得吗？你每次都会从这里走出来，很好看，有多好看呢？”少年人自问自答着，在开始痉挛的后穴里大开大合地狠肏，“好看到我每次都想把你摁在那把透明的椅子上做。”

“做到你哭。”

 

在最珍惜的舞台上听最合拍的队友说他隐秘又淫靡的幻想，被如他所愿地肏到哭，肏到射在他的衣服上，又被射了一肚子。

颓败的百合花和灰尘，还有精液的腥气，混在一起不敢恭维，好在贴近了，陈立农的味道还是一样。

稍微安心一点。


	3. 琴房

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 橙×橘  
> ok 我全部都给你 ok 我全部全部给你

“又忘记了吗？这段明明教过很多次。”  
“唔……”  
“要怎么说？”  
“……对不起老师……啊……”

范丞丞就应该去演戏。林彦俊想。  
毕竟没有几个人能在做到一半的时候突然抱着床伴坐到琴凳上开始家庭教师.avi并光速入戏的。

“再来一次吧。”  
好像很无奈，恨铁不成钢似的，范丞丞的手贴上林彦俊的，差不多大，按在琴键上。

如果不是火热的性器还埋在身体里的话应该算是温馨的教学一幕吧。

每一句似真似假的怪责都伴随着浅浅的顶弄，压着最敏感的地方，一刻都不停下却始终达不到高点的刺激磨得人说不出话。

弹什么琴？  
高潮过的身体手指都提不起劲，勉勉强强被带着按琴键，拖沓得节奏全散掉。

“仔细听我在弹什么，答错的话要惩罚。”范丞丞的声音里带着笑，“回神。”  
“唔……”被顶得闷哼一声，回过神来下意识乖乖地做出仔细听的神态，像只毛绒兔子。  
“你好可爱，听第一首哦。”

“……”是《Wait Wait Wait》，林彦俊听出来了，但是说不出口，因为弹着琴的那个正凑在他耳边说个不停。  
“坤坤半夜在房间里做俯卧撑的那天，你不在自己房间里耶。”  
“那时候在做什么呢？我经过门口的时候，其实就在门后面吧……很刺激吗？我是后来才想到的。”  
“好可惜，应该推门进去给你一个惊喜，队长是不会拒绝的。”  
去他妈的。敢给我那种惊喜你就死定了。

……可能还是先担心自己会不会被做到死比较好。

“你说是不是？想要我和老大一起肏你吗？”  
最后一句压低了音调，气息吐在耳边，林彦俊头皮发麻，忍不住瑟缩了一下。  
“回答问题。”  
“唔！……不想！”  
“不诚实。”范丞丞笑了一声，“明明咬得更紧了，我差点动不了……好期待呀。”

他把性器退出来，已经做过一轮的软肉缠着他，食髓知味似地不让他走，发出啵的一声，他看见林彦俊的耳朵唰一下红了，忍不住吮上去。  
明明已经肏得熟透，还是会害羞，真是可爱极了。

范丞丞的手指探进去，里面湿漉漉的，有挤进去的，也有射进去的，不知道有多少是自己流的，随便搅两下就是湿淋淋的水声。

“夹紧。”抽出来的手指在腰间抹了抹，一掌拍在臀肉上，“我说的问题是‘我在弹什么’呀。坏学生，一天到晚想着做爱呢，都湿成这样了。”  
顿了顿又恍然大悟似地补充：“不对，是一天到晚想着——被——肏。”

他的性器顶在穴口处撩拨，往里顶一顶，撑开一点又退出来，享受地看着追过来的腰肢一僵，穴口却饥渴地一下下收缩着。

“承认吗？承认老师就满足你，不然老师就下班了。”  
“……承认什么？”  
“要自己想哦。老师不能透题的嘛。”说着又恶劣地顶进去，这次几乎进了整个顶端，顶出一声轻喘，又退出来，“自己想。”

“哈啊……我……我是坏学生……想被……被老师肏……”  
“只是今天想吗？”  
“每天……每天都……”  
“说完整嘛，说完整，可以加点形容啊之类的。”

泛红的眼睛瞪过来，还是像只兔子，没什么威胁，范丞丞干脆来了一下猛的，径直顶进了深处，甚至碾了一下要命的那一点，又退了出来。  
“啊！”  
“说吗？老师要下班了哦。”  
“呜……我说……我是坏学生……每天都……想被老师肏……好想……唔啊！”

“乖孩子。”顶进去把人抱起来，轻轻地颠，听他变了调的呻吟，“可以再说多一点。”  
“哈啊……放……放我下来……可以吗……”  
“会害怕吗？那下来吧……要再说多一点哦，老师很想和你共享秘密的。”

膝盖落在厚厚的地毯上，上半身撑住琴凳，入了戏的声音颤抖着邀请：“对……对不起……每天都在想……想被老师肏……哈啊……又进来了……想被老师射在里面……射得饱饱的……想含着老师的东西睡觉……啊！老师……好大……”

“你好会叫啊。哥哥。”凑在耳边的称谓又故意拉人出戏，林彦俊脸红到锁骨，抿起嘴来不肯再出声，却被两下顶出渐渐重了的喘息，羞耻和快感交叠在一起让他快受不了。

“唔！”  
仰起头暴露出的喉结被一口叼住吮吸，闷闷的喘息带起一阵阵的震动，催情似的让他被肏得更急。

“太……太快了……”太快了，又涨，水声咕啾咕啾的，不用看都知道有液体被挤出来拍成了白沫，湿湿黏黏地堆在下面。他被肏得射了一次，白浊的精液被范丞丞接住了抹在他的小腹上，暴露在空气中有种色情的凉意。

“慢了就没办法把哥哥射得饱饱的了哦……”  
舌苔粗糙地舐过整个喉结，性器顶着他的敏感点，又快又狠，他身体抖得停不住，从指尖到腿根都在打颤，腰软得塌下去，又被捞起来，喘息都带了哭腔。

“不……不行了……啊……”  
“哥，你不是说男人不能说不行吗？”  
“……”  
“所以我一直都很行哦。”

 

“来，全部都给你。”


	4. 吊篮

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 富贵×橘  
>  “抱我”

林彦俊打从一开始就不怎么喜欢被搬进客厅一角的那个吊篮摇椅。

“男人啊好不好，不要这么少女吧。”  
嘴上这样说着，其实心里更多是隐秘的不安。

而Justin总是不吝惜实现他心里所有夹杂黄色废料的不安。

被分开腿架到扶手上，皮带扣住腿弯，手腕也被高高拉起固定在两边，陷在浓绀色绒垫里的身体被衬得更白，天蓝色的跳蛋在暴露无遗的下体肆虐着，从挺立的性器到敏感的会阴，再到不断收缩着湿透了的后穴，绕着穴口打转，又探进去。  
“唔！”  
本能地想合拢双腿却做不到，紧缩的穴肉反而加剧刺激，小孩作乱的手捏住跳蛋的末端转着圈儿按压戳弄，又加快速度模拟抽插，直到被禁锢的身体颤抖着被送上高潮。

泥泞一片的后穴轻易地接纳了侵入的性器，小孩俯下身，林彦俊感觉所有的光线都被Justin阻隔在外，接着所有的空气也是，忘记呼吸的深吻让他在氧气不足的眩晕中颤抖，被按住肩膀肏进去，顶上要命的那一点，又抽出来，再顶进去，撞得吊篮一晃一晃。

顶上的锁扣发出吱嘎吱嘎的声音，像马上要断了似的，林彦俊被悬空的微妙感觉逼得心跳加速，他不知道自己是恐高还是恐不稳定，也可能都有。  
“抱我……”  
被锁住的双手连攀上那肩膀也做不到，只能在发抖的喘息中夹上一句小声的请求。

Justin却装作没听见，一下下撞得更深，吊篮向后晃出去，他也就顺势退出来，吊篮摆回来，他就迎着顶进去，顶到前所未有的深，顶得他低低呼痛，蜷紧了脚趾求饶，浑身都泛起红来。

“呜……太深了……太深了……求你……”

锁扣又在吱嘎作响，抗议似的。林彦俊身体发抖，快感和恐惧交替着攻城掠地，轻轻一顶他就说不出话来，喉咙里挤出的呜咽，眼泪就那么盈在眼眶里。  
“好美。”

吊篮被撞得晃得更厉害，像只浪里的小船似的，唯一的乘客被肏得失神，绷紧了身体又无力地软下来，恶质的水手撞着要命的那一点，存着把那颗眼泪撞下来的心，一下比一下狠，撞得腿根都红了。化开的润滑被挤出来，滴滴答答落在软垫上，洇成难为情的一摊，边缘还堆着些白沫。

“你看你，水都溢出来了。”  
年纪轻轻，真的很会讲。

“那我给你补充一点好了。”

突然加快的抽插顶出短促的喘息，被填满的时候甚至带上类似嘤咛的尾音，那颗眼泪被撞出来，溜得飞快，只留下一道泪痕，渍得眼尾泛红。

腿弯的皮带被解开，手腕也被松开，但身体使不上劲，像被浸酥了似的。

“抱我。”

Justin带着笑抱他起来，从后穴里流出来的湿黏感觉让林彦俊身体一僵。

“！干什么咬我！”  
“早让你抱你不抱，惩罚你。”


End file.
